Savior
by Tomorrow's Hero
Summary: I may not know who you are...or even what you look like...but I'm glad that I was able to travel with you.
1. Nascence

**Hey, everybody! Welcome to _Savior_, my first ever fanfic!**

**Please R&R, but do take it easy, and no flames, please. I don't guarantee this'll be amazing, but I'll do my best. Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: _Journey _belongs to thatgamecompany, not me)**

**Nascence**

Slowly, I rise to my feet and gather my mind. The desert sands glow bright yellow as the sun reflects off of them. I kind of hurts to look, so instead I stare straight up at the sky. As always, it's a beautiful blue, laced with fluffy white clouds throughout.

The desert air is hot and dry, but the cloak I'm wearing protects me, and so I barely feel it. Gradually, I lift my thin, tapered legs and walk slowly but surely toward the large hill directly in front of me. In less than a minute, I stand at its peak, and before me lies a sight incomparable.

A mountain...

It pierces through the land far away and towers high, high into the sky. At its apex, the mountain glows with a spellbinding light, sun-like in its radiance yet gentle in all that it touches. This is not a light meant for hurting, no. This is a light meant for sustaining, and guiding, and finally, to those lucky few who reach the top, for welcoming.

There truly is an adventure over every hill...

Quickly, I slide down the other side, the sands tickling my feet underneath. Sprawled out before me almost as far as I can see are countless, for lack of a better word, _monuments_. Just barely surpassing me in height, they protrude from the sand haphazardly, some standing up straight, some bent over crooked, and some half eroded from the constant beating of the sands.

They almost remind me of tombstones...

Looking at them fills me with dread, so I hurry past them and toward a much larger, block-like monument I spy in the distance. Comprised of bricks that were probably once beautiful crimson, but now are more of a dull red, it appears to have once been part of a temple of sorts. Fortunately for me, it has ago fallen apart, and so there are strata sticking out out from its side that I can easily pull myself up with. At the top, I see a gently glowing symbol hovering in the air in front of a strange-looking shrine, and around the symbol float...strips of cloth?

Somewhat apprehensively, I step forward toward the symbol, and in response it glows even brighter before it fades into mere particles that flow into my cloaked body. Strangely, I do not feel weakened, but rather strengthened, and I looking over my shoulder I can see a small stub has begun to grow from the cloak at the base of my neck. A scarf, perhaps?

Running toward the edge of the ruin, I perform a mighty leap...and to my elation, I find I can _fly_, but only for a couple of seconds before gravity regains its hold upon me. Hurrying in the direction of the shining mountain far away, I run past more "tombstones," but with my new power, I don't find them nearly as frightening as I previously did. After flying past a few more hills, I stop and stare in awe at what lies before me.

A deep, circular basin, easily hundreds of feet both wide and deep, has been carved into the face of the desert. Lined around its edge are even more ruins, each filled with strange figures and carvings of I cannot even begin to determine the meaning. In the middle of the basin, at the very bottom, is a tall, thick pillar with large, desiccated reams of cloth attached to it, and separated from it by a gap lies yet another odd shrine, resting before a colossal gate.

Moving once more, I slide down the basin toward the pillar. Like everything else, the pillar has long been eroded by time, and I can easily climb up the ridges poking out from it. At the top, I can see that the old lengths of cloth are each attached to the corner of what appears to be some strange cage. I draw close to investigate, and suddenly my scarf begins to softly glow, and the cloth next to me begins to mend itself. As if by instinct (and it may as well have been), I strode slowly onto the cage, crouched down while taking a deep breath, and sang.

It was only a single note, resonating from some unknown place deep inside of me, and yet it was the most wondrous sound I had ever heard or would likely ever hear. It seemed to fill the entire space around me, replacing even the air with its magnificence. The four large cloths immediately transformed, changing from dull, shabby strips to vibrant crimson with gold trimming, more than fit for a king. The cell beneath me began to creak, and I swiftly stepped of just before it could open up. Countless tiny scraps of fabric poured out and began to float all around me, as if they were trying to thank me for setting them all free.

Letting out another loud cry, the scraps all began to shine and converge upon me, lifting me up far higher than I could have flown by myself. They graciously carried me across the wide gap and dispensed me on the opposite side, standing directly in front of the shrine. I let out a mighty howl of celebration, and suddenly the six pillars to my left and right all lit up, sending out sparkles of light that came together to form a gently shimmering circle at my feet. With my heart beating madly with excitement, I strode over and sat cross-legged in the circle, and everything went white.

* * *

_When the light dispersed, I looked around to see myself standing in an endless white void. Directly in front of me, I could just barely make out the light of that strange mountain. As I began to slowly step toward the light, a tall silhouette, easily five times my size, appeared before me. Before I could react in any way, the giant being sang, filling my mind again with white, but when my sight returned, this time I could see images..._

_ The great mountain let out a beam of light that pierced into the night sky, and strange lights – stars, maybe? - lit up, brightening the dark sky. The lights continued to fill the sky, and they were soon followed by bizarre creatures. (Were those birds? And plants?!) I could see people that looked like me, except their robes were white, whereas mine was blood red. The people gathered around a shimmering light on the ground, and before their eyes (and mine) the light transformed into a brilliant, coiled ribbon, exactly like the ones I had seen earlier. Suddenly, the vision then grew misty..._

* * *

And then I was back in reality, kneeling in front of the shrine. A low, cacophonous sound filled my ears, and I looked up to see the titanic gate opening up to me. My path was clear. I rose to my feet and surged down the hallway behind the gate, toward the light at the end of the tunnel. Surely, I couldn't be alone in this world. There had to be someone else...

**Like what you see? R&R, please.**

**Tomorrow's Hero, signing out.**


	2. Threshold

**Hey, all! I got this chapter out pretty quickly. I kinda think I'm gonna be getting out a chapter every one to three days, since _Journey _is a pretty short game. At least, that's my goal. Enjoy!**

**Threshold**

I emerge at last from the dark tunnel and find myself in a canyon standing on a cliff high above the ground. Sand pours out from the cliff faces on both sides in a strange waterfall-like phenomenon, and the wind is kicking up a powerful sandstorm. It's actually quite beautiful, but my focus is elsewhere. My eyes are drawn to the three tall spires in the land in front of me, each one spaced about a hundred or so feet from the others and balancing a platform of sorts atop of it. (pieces of a bridge, perhaps?) Just looking at them makes my mind reel. Who could have built it? How are they still standing after so much time? Am I supposed to cross? How?

Putting that aside for a moment, I strain my eyes and see a light on the canyon wall opposite this one. If it's another shrine, and I believe it is, then my destination is clear. I tentatively hop down (it _is _a long fall), and as soon as I make contact with the ground the wind begins battering at me. It's not hard to keep my balance, but it is something of an annoyance. Scanning the plain around me, I can see two long, thick ribbons trailing out of an ancient, rusting heap of metal, just to the left of the "bridge." As I draw close to them, my scarf lights up once more and the aged ribbons begin to mend, so once more I let out a deep, resonating cry and the strips of fabric repair themselves completely.

The ancient machine begins to tremble, and a storm of red fabric scraps streams out of it before splitting into two sets and flying toward the ruined spires. To my amazement, the scraps come together and form a pair of long reams of fabric, each one connecting two segments of the bridge to create a path that I can traverse. It seems that I've found the solution.

Then...

A quiet chirping sound echoes through the air. At first I dismiss it as an echo, but then I realize it sounds completely different than the song I sing. Could it be...? Electrified, I sweep the area around me, and soon enough...

Is that—yes!

Standing a safe distance away is a small humanoid being. Dressed in a blood red cloak identical to mine, it stares up at me with an expression I can only call wonder. Excitedly, I leap down to greet it, but in response it backs away from me, chittering in what I believe is fear. My mind fills in the blanks.

_You...Who are you? Don't hurt me!_

I pause in surprise, just staring at the other being for a little while. Careful to keep myself under control, I chirp back.

_It's alright, it's alright. I'm your friend. I won't hurt you. _

At this, the other being seems to loosen up slightly, and it slowly begins to walk toward me.

_I thought I was alone. I was so scared...What's your name? _It chirps. I pause. My name? I hadn't had time to think about that...no, that's a lie. I've had all the time in the world to think about it, but what is it?

_...I have no idea. _I finally respond. The words feel strange to me. _I have no idea what my name is. _That can't be normal. Is...is something wrong with me? _What's _your _name_? I'm almost afraid to hear the response.

_I don't remember either._ It tells me almost instantly. I breathe an internal sigh of relief. Whatever's going on with me, it seems I'm not the only victim. I'm not entirely sure how that makes me feel.

_Excuse me, but how did you make that bridge? _The other being chirps, pulling me out of my reverie. I don't answer right away, instead pulling myself into my thoughts. Should I trust this other figure? He (She? It?) doesn't seem dangerous, but then again, I don't know a thing about this place, so maybe I shouldn't take that risk. But on the other hand, if this turns out to be him...

That settles it. Of course I'll help.

_Here, I'll show you. Follow me._

* * *

_We did it! _The other one sings with joy and excitement, and I laugh happily at seeing him so jubilant. After I showed him how to repair the ribbons, he went to work without a second thought, soaring through the air and cheering in his bell-like voice, mending all of the ribbons he could find. It was only a matter of minutes before the bridge was complete. Even though I barely know him, I feel a sort of pride, like an older sibling watching a younger one do something amazing. It seems almost familiar.

_Ready? _I ask after he calms down. He nods vigorously, and I can feel his enthusiasm spreading into me._ Then let's go! _I catapult myself toward the bridge, gliding effortlessly over the red ribbon as it lights up beneath me with unknown but beautiful symbols. Each time I reach the end of a strip I push off, sending myself flying over the stone platform to the next strip. Adrenaline surges through my veins and I feel so...so alive, and I never want it to end, but it does. I soar off of the final ribbon and land gracefully on the other end of the bridge. Right in front of me, just as I predicted, is a shrine, and behind it white sand pours down the cliffside in a kind of ironic waterfall.

I turn around briefly to check for my new friend, and to my amusement he's lying next to me in a heap; he'd lost control while crossing.

_Are you alright? _If I could speak properly, I'd be choking down laughter.

_Ungh...yeah, yeah I'm fine. _He rises to his feet slowly, then leaps back in surprise at the sight of the shrine. _Oh wow! That thing looks so cool! What is it?_

_ I'm actually not entirely sure. _I reply. _But we can use it. Watch. _I stride forward and to the right and let out a cry, lighting up the small pillars to the right, and then do the same for the other side. Just like before, the light coalesces into a pool on the ground at my feet. I turn to my friend.

_Come on_. He nervously walks forward to join me, and side by side we kneel before the shrine.

* * *

_I emerge again in the white void, and a quick spot check shows me that my companion is not with me. As much as I try to worry about him, my mind is repeatedly drawn back to the tall silhouette that once again looms ahead of me. This time I step toward it, and without warning it bends down to examine me. To my surprise, the figure looks quite a bit like me, but its cloak is a beautiful snow white with regal gold trimming as opposed to my plain, deep red one. I can't help but feel the wisdom and power this being (a spirit, perhaps?) is exuding._

_ The spirit straightens back up to its full, great height and lets out another melodious shout..._

_ I see more white-cloaked creatures, and all around them magnificent buildings begin to construct themselves. Another red ribbon appears in a sparkle of light and begins to feed itself inside and out of the architecture, and each time the ribbon runs through a building that building begins to light up, creating a dazzling sight._

_ Could that ribbon be _powering _the city?_

* * *

I'm drawn back to reality, and before me the waterfall parts to the left and right, revealing a deep hidden corridor behind it. I rise determined to my feet when I'm tackled by-

_Oh God, oh God where were you?! I thought you'd left me! I was so scared! _I pull my head up to see my friend lying on top of me, chirping furiously. He sounds so scared. He seriously must have thought I'd abandoned him.

_No, no it's alright. _I console him. _I don't know what just happened either, but I'm not going anywhere without you. _

He seems calmer now. _Hey, did you see anything? _He chirps out questioningly._ Like a big glowy mountain and a really tall guy and a red ribbon and buildings and-_

_ Yes, yes, I did. _I reply before he can really start to pick up momentum. He's such a little kid.

_What do you think that was?_

_ I think it was some kind of vision. _I respond carefully. _A vision of the past. I actually saw something similar just a little while ago, but...I really have no idea what's going on._

We stand in silence for a few minutes after that before he talks again. _Do you think if we get to the mountain, it'll all make sense?_

I sigh and start to plod down the newly-revealed passageway, the other one trotting along behind me. _My friend, that's all I'm hoping for._


	3. Temptations

**And I'm back! All right, I've been getting these out pretty quickly recently, but school starts back up for me tomorrow, so I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to work in the future. Just bear with me, because I will finish this story, no matter what.**

**Temptations**

Coming out of the tunnel, me and my friend emerge into an endless open desert filled with soft pink sand, piled up into tall hills. Above and past it all, we can see the mountain, and not only is it closer than ever before, it's even brighter too. My friend and I continue onward, plodding up each hill and then sliding down on our spindly legs, and I can't help but feel warm inside when I see how much fun he's having. Before long, we come across a metallic husk with a withered ribbon attached to it, identical to the ones we saw in the canyon.

_Can I? _He chirps.

_Be my guest. _He runs toward the strange machine and lets out a loud shout, revitalizing the ribbon. The machine grinds briefly before releasing...well, something. It's like nothing I've ever seen before – it's kite-like and quite clearly made of cloth, but it also greatly resembles an animal; maybe it really is one. It flies around us gracefully, singing its own song, one that I cannot understand – unlike the song of my friend – but I can sense its gratitude nonetheless.

_Hey, I think it wants to play! _My friend shouts, running toward it.

_No, wa- _

I can't even finish the warning before he's leaped toward the cloth creature. To my surprise – and, I imagine, his – both the creature and my friend begin to glow, and the two rise swiftly into the air before taking off over the hills.

_Damn it, wait! _I rush after them as fast as my legs will carry me, although unfortunately with all of the hills and such, that really isn't very fast. Eventually, the creature deposits my friend at the top of a particularly steep hill, allowing me to finally catch up.

_Did you see that? _He chirps erratically, charged with excitement. _Did you just see that? I _flew_! I was awesome! That kite thing gave me a ride and I-_

_ What the hell were you thinking?!_

He staggers back as if I'd tried to punch him. _What do you-?_

_ You didn't know what was going to happen! You didn't know it was safe! For all we knew it was luring you into a trap, or you could have fallen off or-_

_ Calm down! Why is this such a big deal to you?_

_ Why?! Because I can't save you every time you run off on your own and I- _

The words catch in my throat, and nothing comes out. So many emotions are whirling through me now; rage, fear, no small amount of relief, and – for reasons I can't fathom – self-loathing. But my words need to be said. They _have _to be said. So I gather my strength and force them out.

_-I care about you, and damn it, I don't want to see you get hurt!_

My rage hangs in the air like a heavy fog as I stare him down. His eyes are wide with shock and fear, and I can feel mine narrowing into pinpricks. His response is so quiet that at first I think I'm imagining it.

_...sorry._

Now my eyes widen, and again I fail to form words. I'm barely able to choke out a single, disbelieving _What?_

He's staring straight down at the ground now. _I didn't realize I was making you feel that way. I was just trying to enjoy myself a little, but I guess I got a little carried away. Guess it wouldn't be the first time. I'm really, really sorry._

At that, the anger and fear drain away instantly, replaced by a deep well of guilt. Damn...I didn't mean to yell at him like that. He's so much like a little kid, and deep down he must be so scared. And now...

Slowly and gently, I bring my scarf up and wrap it around him in something of a hug. It startles him greatly. _H-Hey, what are you-_

_ Don't apologize. If anything, I'm the one who_ _should be saying sorry. I don't know what got into me. It's just...you're the only person I've met in this entire desert, and to be honest I'm kind of scared._

_ Scared?_

_ Yeah, scared that you'll get hurt or die, and that I'll be all alone again. But that's no excuse for how I acted back there. I'm sorry._

He looks up at me with awestruck eyes, then quickly nods his head. _Okay! I promise I'll be more careful from now on._

_ All right, then. _I nod back and release him. _Shall we continue?_

_ Sounds good. We can start there. _With a jerk of his head, he directs my attention to what lies on the other side of this hill; to my surprise, it's yet another machine, identical to the one we just saw. The kite creature is flying around it, singing a song of distress.

_Another one? _I ask._ Does it have more of those kites?_

_I think so. Why else would that one be freaking out so badly? _

I nod and turn back to my friend, pride swelling up inside of me. _Sounds good__, let's go._

* * *

_ I don't like the looks of this place._

_ Yeah, me neither._

After me and my partner freed all of the kite creatures, they guided us to a tall, rather ominous building in the middle of the arid desert. Like most everything else I've seen, it's practically in ruins, yet deep inside I can hear booming noises that bombard my ears even from far away. Is it...a factory? But that makes no sense – what could it possibly be making? For whom? How is it still running? The wind is howling loudly around us, so loudly I can barely think, and the sand is being kicked up so much I can barely see.

It's a grim tableau, and I've never felt so uneasy.

_What do you suppose is in there? _My friend looks at me fearfully, and I try to stand up a little straighter in hopes that he thinks I'm not afraid. I need to be strong, if not for myself then for him.

_I'm...trying not to think about it. _I respond carefully, choosing my words so that he can't sense my fear. _Let's go._

_ Aren't you scared? _He presses me, not being the tough act I'm putting on. I try to argue, but his tone catches me off-guard, and instead I just be honest.

_Very._

With that, the two of us begin to climb. The bridges are out, but the kites direct us to an eroded-out path near the base of the tower, and we're able to use that. Our progress is slow; it's a tall tower, and neither of us have long enough scarves to simply fly everywhere. Fortunately, the kite creatures turn out to be an absolute godsend, gladly lifting us anywhere we need to go. Gradually, we all ascend the tower until we reach the top, breaking out of the sandstorm in the process and re-exposing ourselves to the sunlight. And what else should be at the top but...

_Another shrine? _My companion chirps in surprise. _What's it doing up here?_

I'm wondering the same thing. This factory...it seems as though it was built to harvest the kite creatures. Did the same beings that made this factory also make this shrine? Why? What purpose could it serve? The answers aren't coming so I push the questions out of my head for now.

_We're not gonna figure it out just standing here. Come on. I'll take the right. _The two of us wander up the steps toward the shrine. I turn to the right as my partner turns to the left, and we let out twin cries that ignite the markers around the shrine. We kneel within the pool of light...

* * *

_The great white being stands before me once more. This time it doesn't even hesitate to show me more..._

_ The ribbon continues to travel through the shining city, ultimately ending at the side of a mountain. Along the mountainside, more buildings construct themselves, lighting up like miniature stars once they've finished. They continue to build up, soon covering the entire mountain..._

* * *

_ Look, look! The creatures are free!_

I'm jilted out of my daze by my companion, who's jumping around and singing madly.

_What are you- _My voice fails me when I see what he's talking about.

Cloth creatures. At least a hundred. All of them flying around in the space around the tower, warbling with joy.

_What happened? _I ask.

_I'm not really sure, but I think we set them free! Now come on! They're waiting!_

_ Waiting? _Before he can explain, two of the creatures break off from the rest and glide toward us, stopping at the perfect height for us to jump onto them.

_Ready to go? _My friend walks to the creatures' side, then turns to look at me expectantly. I begin to warn him to stay away, but then I remember how the creatures were so happy when we freed them, and how they guided us here through the desert, and how they helped us scale the tower, and I swallow my words, just this once.

_Of course!_

And we're off.

He was right, this _is _fun!

**And that's chapter 3. As always, R&R, please!**

**Tomorrow's Hero, signing out.**


	4. Descent

**And I'm back! Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been trying to figure out how to balance my school with my writing. Couple that with a general lack of drive to write, and you have a pretty lethal combination. That said, I think I'm back on track, so here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Descent**

_Ride's almost over. Ready to drop? _I direct the question to my friend, who's flying just to my right. We've been flying on the kite creatures for what seems like hours. They've been a huge help; we've flown over canyons and plains that would've have taken days, if not weeks, to cross without them. We'd fly even farther, but the creatures are looking pretty tired, and they've done so much already that it just seems cruel to push them any further.

At the moment, we're passing through more ruins, and they're _huge_. Seriously, it's like a whole city here! Everywhere we look we can see remains of old spires and bridges all crisscrossing each other. Just up ahead there's some land that's relatively obstacle-free; if we can land there, we should be able to slide the rest of the way down on our own.

_Of course I'm ready! Let's go! _With that, the two of us pull into a quick dive, the wind battering our faces. I'm nervous, but I know we can pull this off.

But we have to time this _just _right...

_JUMP! _

The word explodes out of me, and the two of us leap as one from our steeds. A few seconds of hang time, and then we plummet the rest of the way to the ground. Legs spread in preparation for impact, I brace myself-

And it's a perfect landing. I strike the ground and my momentum carries me forward at amazing speed, sliding effortlessly across the sand like a snowboarder.

And what a rush! The wind at my back pushes me forward across the desert, ducking through arches and flying off bridges like they were makeshift ramps. I thought flying was amazing, but this...this just tops it all! I've never felt so _alive!_

_ Ah ha ha ha HAAAAAAAA! _My friend shoots by, whooping at the top of his lungs. He launches off of a bridge, backflipping ecstatically through the air and landing expertly on his feet before rocketing forward even faster than before. I'm happy he's enjoying himself so much, and I laugh out loud.

Deep inside myself, I can feel determination building up. So what if we're just having fun? I am NOT losing to him! I lean close to the ground to reduce drag to increase my own speed, and soon the two of us are neck and neck. We rocket side-by-side into a narrow tunnel, neither of us willing to give. Like bullets in the barrel of a gun, the two of us propel ourselves forward, even as the sand ends and the stone floor meets it. In a burst of light, we explode out of the other end-

And we're falling. The bottom of my stomach drops out as I hang in the air for a split second, staring down at the sandy ground hundreds of feet below me, before gravity takes over and I plummet to earth like a stone. Admittedly, it doesn't hurt much when I land, but it still knocks the breath out of me.

I was _not _expecting that.

After laying there and catching my breath for a while, I lift my head and look around. I'm in what seems to be a massive courtyard of sorts. Mountainous walls tower around it, encapsulating it on all sides. I don't see a way out right now, but that can wait. I've got something else to worry about.

_Hey, are you okay? _I try to shout, but I still haven't fully caught my breath and it comes out as more of a whisper. I gather myself and call him once more. _Are you okay? Where are you?_

_ I'm fine! _I hear my friend's voice from the other side of the courtyard. He rushes up to me, seemingly unwounded.

_That was fun! _He exclaims, still hyped up.

_Barring the fall at the end, yeah._ I agree. _Now we just need to get out of here._

_ Already done. _He replies, and then upon seeing my confused look, adds, _Over there._

I turn the way he beckons and see what appears at first glance to be a haze of red, but upon closer inspection turns out to be a mass of small red cloth scraps. Interesting...

_There were some more of those old ribbons, so while you were lying around I went and fixed them all. _He explains. _Then that cage opened up, and those little cloth pieces flew out. What do you think they do?_

_ You've never seen them before? _I ask, mildly surprised. He looks to me for further explanation, so I continue. _When you sing, they light up and lift you really high into the air. I bet we can use them to get up there. _I direct his gaze to an opening at the top of one of the walls. _Shall we?_

* * *

This is... amazing_._

The sand... it's _alight. _The light of the setting sun, at this angle, is igniting the sand beneath our feet, transforming it from a runway of sand into a glowing inferno. It's like surfing on a belt of light, and I've never seen anything so absolutely beautiful.

Overcome with emotion, I throw back my head and let out a bellowing cry. It echoes back at me from deep within the walls around me and I shout back at it, over and over again. I'm purely in awe of it all, and I wish it would never end. If I could just spend the rest of my life here, surfing forever on this endless road of light, I would never ask for another thing again, not even to reach the top of the mountain.

But like everything, it does end. The sand finally stops at the edge of a cliff, dropping into a deep, colossal hole. I go over without even realizing it's there, and soon I'm falling, farther and farther until I hit the bottom. I'm now in a dark, gigantic underground cavern, with a thick layer of sand covering the ground beneath my feet. I don't see my friend nearby, but I'm not worried about that; I know he wouldn't go ahead without me.

I don't even know how I feel. As stupid as it sounds, a part feels...sad, like I've lost a piece of myself I can never regain. So I just stand there for a while, not really thinking about anything or paying attention to anything, just feeling the emptiness aching inside me. I don't even notice my companion standing next to me until he speaks up.

_Are you okay?_

I'm a little surprised; I've never heard him sound this worried before. I look up, honestly a little out of it, and stare at him, gazing straight into his concerned eyes. Am I okay? Hell, I don't know. I want to say yes, but something about what just happened... well, it opened a void in me. I don't know how to explain it. I guess if I had to explain it, I'd say it's like trying something new that turns out to be really, really exciting or interesting; when you're doing it, you feel like there's nothing that can stop you, like you're invincible. It feels incredible. But once the experience is over, it all just leaves you. And you can go back and try it again and again but you know that no matter what you do you can never feel that way again. Am I just being an idiot? I can't help but wonder.

..._I will be. _I answer him at last. It's not the best answer, I know, but it's how I feel.

He looks at me for a while, then finally nods his head. _Okay. Wanna keep going?_

_ We might as well._

* * *

_The tall white specter stands before me once again. But there's something different about it this time. Before, it always looked so regal, like an angel, standing tall and looking down upon me with caring eyes. This time, it's bowing its head and staring at the ground like a sinner. I chirp once, softly, and it turns to look at me. Its eyes... I'm struck by its eyes. The kindness I've come to recognize in them is gone. Now there's just sadness. Deep, genuine sadness. It moves ponderously, as if shackled by a great weight, and sings again..._

_ The heavenly red ribbon starts to fade away, and the lights of the gleaming utopia all extinguish, leaving only the empty buildings they used to power. The scene shifts, and I see two white-robed figures...but they're fighting. Fighting over a lone red ribbon that snaps in twain from their heated argument._

_ The scene shifts one last time, and the images I see frighten me more than anything I've ever seen._

_ War. Countless white-robed citizens, standing next to and alongside horrible things I can only believe are weapons. Weapons shaped like long, flying snakes that shoot lasers from each of their solitary eyes, lasers that destroy everything they touch and reduce everything to ashes. All this pain and destruction..._

* * *

I come to, and my friend is watching me. I don't need to ask to know what he saw. I can see it in his eyes. Fear, sorrow, disbelief, and so many other things I could never identify. I can only assume that he sees them in me, as well.

We move on. For once, we have nothing to say.

**I have to ask, was this chapter any good? I just don't feel like I really brought my A-game for this one. Could just be me, though. Please R&R. I really do want to get better.**

**Tomorrow's Hero, signing out.**


	5. Atonement

**Gah, sorry this took so long. I won't bother you with excuses, but needless to say school was a definite factor. Either way, enjoy.**

**Atonement**

I feel like I'm underwater.

Me and my friend are deep underground, in a bizarre network of tunnels. It's pitch-black down here, except for some rays of light piercing in from the outside world, lighting up the sand in a deep blue hue. More ruins are scattered about the area, almost reminding me of trees. The whole thing is rather unsettling, and I'd very much like to get the hell out of here.

My partner and I walk silently through the tunnels, navigating from one spot of light to the next. After what we saw during our last vision, neither of us are really in a talking mood.

_War_... Even in my head the word sounds strange and wrong. Is this why everything is so desolate and abandoned? Why we seem to be the only two people around? How could this happen? Well, I know the answer to that one. The people got greedy. They all wanted the ribbons, the magical source of power, for themselves. And the result? This. Every last broken down temple and tower and bridge and whatever is all because of them. It's _their _fault. So why do we have to pay the price...?

_Why do you think we're here?_

The question comes from my friend. I've been so deep in my thoughts that I almost forgot about him, walking diligently next to me.

I certainly wasn't expecting a question like that, though. _What do you mean? You know why we're here._

_ That's not what I meant! _I stumble a little at his outburst. I've never heard him so agitated before. He seems to calm himself, then starts again. _I mean, why are we here? In this damn desert? _I'm about to answer, but he's not done. _I mean, we both just woke up here without a single clue as to who we are or what we're supposed to do. So what is it? What do we have to do?_

_ We have to climb the mountain, remember?_

Apparently that was a bad thing to say, because he gets even angrier. _The mountain! What's that stupid mountain ever done for us, huh? _He snaps, and I actually stop in shock as he rails on. _And what about those white robes? All they've ever done is mess with our heads! Why can't they_ _do all this?! It's their fault this place is so messed up! What do they even expect from us?! Do they want us to fix all this? Atone for what __they_ _did? Why should we? How would we? Maybe we should stop!_

I'm not liking where this is going, but I have no idea what to say.

_Yeah...yeah, maybe we should stop. _He repeats. I'm actually a little scared; he sounds almost deranged. _Just give it all up and let someone else take care of this. Why should we? We don't owe them-_

Enough.

**_STOP! _**The word explodes from somewhere deep within me as I rush toward him. More than anything, right now I want to hit him, nice and hard, to knock him back to his senses. But since I have no arms, I'll just have to improvise.

Bracing myself, I lean as far back as I can, then in one powerful motion I swing my head forward. For one split-second I can see his surprised face before my forehead smashes into his. The force is so great it actually knocks him back almost ten feet, and immediately I crumple to the ground, landing on my knees as waves of pain hammer into my skull. Ugh... that hurts! I feel like I've just been used to hammer a nail, and for a brief second I feel like my head is splitting open. But it's just my imagination; eventually the pain subsides. I snap my head up to see what happened to him, and he's still lying on the ground, moaning in pain. I rush over to him and look down at him, filled with worry.

_Sorry. I didn't know what else to do. _I explain rather pathetically. He opens his eyes and stares at me, his expression unreadable. I can feel dread start to flow within me. What if he's angry at me? I certainly would be. What if he doesn't want to be my partner anymore? I can't do this alone...

After a harrowing couple of minutes, he finally speaks up. _Did I get a little carried away?_

The feeling of dread begins to lessen, replaced by sheer relief. _Kind of, yeah._

He slowly gets to his feet. _Sorry, I just... I'm just so frustrated. I guess I really needed to vent._

_ I can understand that._

He just stares at me for a minute or two (I'm pretty sure he's thinking) before talking again. _So, what do you think we should do? _I don't really know how to respond to that, so I ponder it a bit before responding. When I do speak, I choose my words slowly and carefully.

_I'll confess that I've been worried about all of this for a while, too. I don't know why we're here, or who we were before all of this. I don't even know if we __existed. But, well, we're here now, right? And since we're here, it only makes sense that we keep on going forward. I mean, if we don't then that's just time we're wasting. Besides, we've come so far already. We've seen and been through so much together, and our story's not even done yet. If we give up here, then all that we've done just stops mattering. What's the point?_

My buddy listens to me intently, soaking in all that I have to say. When I've finished, he doesn't respond right away. Instead, he turns and walks away from me a few paces, giving himself a little room to think, and I let him. Eventually, after what seems like an agonizingly long time, he speaks.

_...I don't want that._

His reply is so quiet I can just barely pick it up. Before I can ask him to repeat himself, he turns and looks me straight in the eyes. I can sense nothing but raw determination and resolve in his gaze, and just by looking at him I can feel my own resolve galvanizing.

_I don't want it to not matter. I want it to be remembered. _He speaks with conviction. There's not a speck of doubt in that voice. _I want to be remembered._

I nod, and for the umpteenth time pride begins to swell inside of me. It seems like so long ago that he was just a hyperactive little guy. But now... he's become so much more, and in such a short time. The youthful naivete in his eyes is gone, replaced by a confident maturity. I am proud to call him my friend.

No, my brother.

_I couldn't have said it better myself. _I reply, awe and admiration shining within my voice. _Let's go... brother._

* * *

It was like we were underwater.

I'm not kidding. Everything looked so similar; the dark caves, the way the light shone through the darkness, the seaweed-like ribbons, the animal-like ribbon creatures (jellyfish, I think they're called?) If I hadn't known better, I'd have sworn the two of us had fallen into some underwater tunnel, swimming ever diligently toward the next chamber.

Of course, even a healthy dose of growing up couldn't stop my brother from enjoying himself. I spent quite some time watching him flow through the seaweed-like ribbons, rising to the top of each one before gliding down to the next one. I especially enjoyed watching him play with the jellyfish. From one to the next he would bounce gleefully, and the jellyfish would lend him their energy, causing him to shine like a miniature sun, his long scarf trailing off into the air behind him as he soared. For the time being, we forgot our long, arduous journey and simply enjoyed ourselves like children playing in the spring.

I wonder if I was like that as a child...

* * *

The vast, open chamber gave way to a caved-in tunnel with a broken floor, and as we plunged deeper in, we were met with a familiar sound...

_ClickclickclickclickBAM...clickclickclickclickBAM..._

_ Hang on... _My friend started, his voice tinged with worry. _I recognize that sound... from that factory!_

I nodded grimly. _Seems we can't escape the past, huh?_

I still hated that sound. Just listening to it reminded me of that infernal tower. The eternal grinding, the howling wind, the vortex of sand blustering about tirelessly... It all came screaming back to me. In spite of myself, I could feel a familiar sense of dread permeating through me.

Forcing it aside, I continued onward through the tunnel. Fortunately, it wasn't very long, and soon it deposited us back into another, more well-lit chamber. I saw a kite creature spotting lazily through the air, and the familiar sight calmed me. We just had to keep going. Keep going, and everything would be fine.

For about thirty seconds...

It lunged out of the sand at astonishing speed, so quickly it seemed to appear from no where. My mind couldn't even comprehend what was happening. All I knew was that something huge, something _fearsome_, had just erupted from the ground and devoured the kite creature before my horrified eyes. My friend let out an anguished cry, but I barely heard it. My mind had finally processed what I was seeing. It was colossal, easily as long as the average building was tall. It had a serpentine body, long, sharp blade-like wings, and a single glowing red eye.

It was one of them. One of the weapons that had brought this land to ruin. But... it couldn't be. That war had to have been ages ago! How could one of these... these... _monstrosities _still exist?

It turned its eye toward us – did it see us?! - and then-

_/death grief pain gone gone all gone fire burning burning hate anger darkness what's happening no no no no no no fire burning burning hate anger darkness no no no no no no why why why it hurts screams don't leave me please save me don't let me die ashes everywhere shriek falling pain where are you what's wrong screaming screaming world ending hurts hurts hurts flame everywhere choking slipping away going dark still hurts why does it hurt please just end why is this happening pain pain pain no no no no no NO NO NO/_

_ Wake up! Wake up! Please! WAKE UP!_

A blood-curdling scream. Eyes shoot open. Sitting up straight. Screaming, still screaming. Where am I? What's happening? Screaming screaming screaming is that my voice still screaming screaming _screaming screaming -_

_ ENOUGH! _Pain erupts through my head as I snap backward and hit the ground. For a few minutes I lie there, a dull, throbbing pain echoing from my head to the rest of my body. Mostly just my head. Slowly, I allow my eyes to open. The tunnel. I'm still in the tunnel. The machine is gone. I don't know where. I can feel myself breathing deep, heavy breaths, and my chest hurts so I try to breathe lighter, but I'm still too freaked out. Oh God... what happened?

_Are you okay? _A familiar voice ripples over my shoulder. I turn to look at my companion once more, and he stares back at me in wide-eyed shock and fear. Slowly, as if he's afraid I'll attack him, he inches forward toward me. _Are you okay? _He repeats.

My breathing has mostly stabilized, but that absolute dread – and those images – still remain, permanently burned into my mind. _I don't know. _I manage to get out. _My head still hurts._

_ Not so much fun when you're on the receiving end, huh? _He snarks, but I can tell he's just trying to alleviate the mood, so I force myself to laugh. _Geez, what happened to you?_

_ I saw things... horrible things. Please... I don't want to think about them anymore._

I can tell he doesn't fully understand – how could he? - but he nods anyway. _Okay, let's just keep going. Can you walk?_

_ Yeah, I think so._

At that, he starts to walk off, and I linger briefly before following him. For the first time, he's the one in the lead.

* * *

_The white-robed ancient and I stand side by side once again. It turns its head and looks down at me, and I in turn look up at it. Even we're both doing nothing, it still watches me for a while, almost as if it's studying me. Then, it faces forward once more and lets out a cry..._

_ The ruined city appears once more, the horrid machines flying over it and continuing to destroy all in their sight. The fog near the ground lifts, revealing countless white-robed... corpses. These are no proud warriors or scholars or inventors. Now they are all the same. Every single one lies on the ground, lifeless. Slowly, the horrific tableau moves to the right, away from the destruction and death. As time passes, large mounds of sand begin to pile up, burying the cities and bodies. Soon, all traces of this once-thriving utopia are gone, lost to the desert. Stars continue to ignite in the sky, each one followed by ten more, until the vision stops moving upon a tall hill. Before my eyes, miniscule specks of light trickle down from the heavens toward the earth, and where the sky and land meet, a brilliant light begins to shine. I can make out a form being crafted within the light, and when the light dissipates, it leaves behind a figure, one that I can only stare at in disbelief._

_ A figure with a blood red cloak._

**And chapter 5 comes to an end. I'll try to get the next one out quicker, but I really can't promise anything. I'm still pretty new to all of this. R&R, please.**

**Tomorrow's Hero, signing out.**


	6. Reclamation & Nadir

**Sorry this took so long. School's been a major pain, plus I just haven't really been in a writing mood lately. Ah well, next time'll be better, I'm sure. On a happier note, we're almost done with this story! Thanks for sticking it through and putting up with me for so long. Enjoy!**

**(One last thing for those wondering why I combined these two levels: seriously, you try writing, "We climbed a freaking tall mountain. It was really cold." for a whole chapter. After a while you just run out of ways to say it, right?)**

**Reclamation & Nadir**

_The tall white-robed figure stands before me yet again, but we are not in the white void this time. This time, we stand at the top of the tower, the walls of the chamber around us decorated with thousands upon thousands of little symbols, sparkling like stars. The tall being looks down upon me, and for the first time, it speaks._

_ "Learn."_

_ It lets out an echoing cry... and everything changes._

_ The mural I've seen so many times before appears once again. This time, however, I see it in its entirely. My eyes trace across it from left to right, viewing in its entirety the story of the long-passed civilization. I see the mountain firing a beacon of light into the sky, and the creation of all that follows. I see the first red ribbon sprouting from the earth, and all of the people flocking to it. I see the utopian civilization being built and powered by the ribbons. I see the lights extinguish as the citizens fight over the ribbons. I see the horrible machines, the weapons of war, destroying all that once was beautiful. Finally, I see the victims' lifeless bodies strewn throughout the desert, and the red-cloaked being that so much resembles me._

_ When I'm finished, I turn to the tall figure beside me. "Why did you show me this again?" I ask it._

_ "The story has not ended." The white-cloaked spirit responds after a moment of silence. Its voice is majestically deep and regal, and I can feel the power within it... and also great sadness. "The story continues even now."_

_ Confused, I turn back to the end of the mural, where the red-cloaked person stands. Only then do I realize something that I didn't before – it's not the end. There's still more. Captivated, I turn to view the rest. I see two beings in identical crimson robes, walking along a bridge made of ribbons. After that, the same two individuals are standing among three kite creatures. It isn't until I see the next image, an image of the two companions sliding down a hill into a city, that I fully understand what I'm seeing._

_ This isn't just a story- it's OUR story. The story of me and my companion, the long journey we've embarked on, is chronicled here, in its completeness. Even though I know what happens next, even though I know our entire path by heart, I continue to read. I see the two of us traveling through the tunnel, evading the gazes of the machines, and I see the tower, the peak of which we stand upon even now. I then turn to the final image... and no words come to describe what I see._

_ Me and my friend, crumpled down on our knees, at the feet of the mountain. The same mountain as the one at the beginning of the mural. It's come full-circle._

_ That last image... I don't believe what I'm seeing. No, more than that. I don't comprehend it. I stare at it longer and longer and yet I literally can't comprehend it, like my brain is completely rejecting it. All I want to do is fall to my knees and cry out, scream at the top of my lungs that what I'm seeing is wrong, that this isn't what's supposed to happen, but I'm frozen._

_ This is our story... so is that our destiny? To die?! No, no, I can't believe that... I won't... I won't..._

_ "What the hell is this?"_

_ The voice makes me jump in surprise. I whirl around to see... my friend? How is he here? Before, it was always me and the white figure. Has he been here the whole time?_

_ He turns to the white-robed being and speaks again. "I said, what the hell is this?"_

_ The figure stares down at him with hollow eyes before answering. "This is the tale of this land." It beckons to the beginning with its head. "All life came from the mountain. When time began, life existed in harmony with itself. All beings, humans and beasts, lived together as brothers and sisters. With the blessing of the ribbon, they created paradise."_

_ "And then what?" My friend forces him on._

_ "...They grew arrogant." The spirit reluctantly answers. "When it dawned upon the people that the ribbon was finite, that in time it would be entirely expended, they turned upon on another." The figure beckons again, to the terrible image of war on the mural. "They created weapons, intending to thieve the ribbon from one another. Where once was brotherhood, now only existed hate." It pauses, unable or unwilling to continue speaking. The three of us stand in silence. The white cloak turns it head from us, as if to avoid our gaze. My ally stands beside me, trembling._

_ And I? I feel numb. I don't even know where to begin digesting all of this. It all just feels so... needless. This used to be a beautiful land. All of those cities and structures we've passed through, they must have taken decades, if not centuries to fully construct. Even now these ruins take my breath away when I see them, and I can only imagine what they looked like in their full glory. I would give anything to see that. But now it's just... gone. All gone. And why? Because the people, instead of working together to find a better solution, freaked out and turned on each other. All of this pain and death could have been avoided if they had just stayed calm and worked together. What would this place look like now if they had? Would it still be falling apart, or would its brilliance still stand? _

_ I know I should be angry at all of this, at how unfair it all is, but right now I'm just too empty to care._

_ The white figure eventually begins to speak again. "The armies destroyed their brethren, and in their hysteria, they soon destroyed themselves. What took centuries to create took but years to destroy." It stops, and I can tell it is reluctant to continue speaking, but somewhere it finds the strength to do so. "In time, all fell to ruin, and their grand civilization... returned to dust."_

_ "You mean your civilization."_

_ The being and I turn in shock to face the owner of that voice. Unbelievably, it's my friend, and before our startled eyes he steps forward, fury and hate seething from his glaring eyes. _

_ "W-what are you saying?" I ask, somewhat lamely._

_ "That whole damn speech, you kept saying it was _their _civilization, _their _weapons, _their _mistake." He begins, rage dripping from his voice like acid. I can already tell where he's going, but he gives me no chance to cut him off. "Don't... don't you DARE try to make yourself look like this wasn't your fault!" He roars. "This was as much YOUR civilization as it was everyone else's! So this whole damn war was YOUR fault, too!"_

_ The spirit stares at him in abject shock. "MY fault?!" It shouts back defensively, anger and disbelief swirling together in its voice._

_ "Yeah, your fault! You think just because you've got a little sob story going for you, I'm gonna feel bad and forget all we've had to put with?! To hell with that! My buddy and I have had to put up with a lot of crap, coming through this stupid desert and nearly getting killed by those damn machines to get here! And for what? To be told it's all pointless and that we're gonna die?! No freaking way! And we wouldn't have had to do any of it if it wasn't for your ridiculous w-"_

_ "YOU - WILL – BE – **SILENT!**" The air literally ripples from the force of the spirit's bellow. It glares down at my now-terrified friend with unbridled rage. "You are a child! You know NOTHING of the pain we endured! Nothing of our losses! Nothing of our suffering!_

_ "We have presided over these barren wilds for centuries, watching day by day as our land fades back into sand! Every second, every day, we can do naught but remember! We remember every life taken away, every cry of grief and sorrow, every dying curse cast upon this land! And I will not allow such an ignorant child to INSULT - THOSE - MEMORIES!"_

* * *

_ …_

_ …_

_ "I remember."_

_ It's almost comical how quickly they both whip around to face me._

_ "You... you remember?!" The spirit half-shouts in bewilderment._

_ Yes, I'm sure of it. Back in the tunnels, those images I saw in that war machine's eye... those horrifying images... they were memories. My memories? I don't know about that. But they _were _memories. And I still remember them. Every single detail and emotion is frozen crystal clear in my mind. All that fear and hatred and pain is mine now._

_ And I accept it._

_ "I said, I remember." I repeat it, and my voice does not waver in the slightest. "I can see the buildings going up in flames, the smoke rising up to the sky and blocking out the sun and the moon, so no light could ever get through. I can feel the heat and flame scorching my body, the pain stealing my energy and dragging me down to the ground to be burned alive. I can hear voices all around me from people I can't see, screaming for their families, for someone to rescue them. I can hear the pain and hate in their voices. And those curses? I hear them, too._

_ "And I can feel my own hatred, hatred for the people who were heartless enough to cause all of this eating through me like a disease, and it terrifies me." _

_ I pause for strength before I finish._

_ "But it's there."_

_ There's nothing but silence for who-knows-how-long as the two other figures stare at me. In my friend's face I can see disbelief, mixed with confusion, concern, and sorrow. The spirit's expression is much harder to read; its eyes are wide with stunned surprise, but otherwise I cannot read its face._

_ The spirit, at last, is the first to speak. "You... remember?"_

_ "Yes." I nod._

_ It watches me for a few more seconds. Then, it turns away from me and lets out a sigh of... what is that? Relief? Exhaustion? Sadness? _

_ "Those memories... we have borne them for untold centuries. Always we believed that we were alone in our burden, but now..." Its usage of "we" does not escape me, but at the moment I have more pressing matters to address. Too many other questions to ask._

_ "What are you?"_

_ The spirit looks at me in confusion. "Pardon me?"_

_ "I asked, what are you? Who are you?" I repeat. The being inspects me with those black, empty eyes, for so long that for a moment I think it hasn't heard the question. However, as I'm about to repeat it again, it finally responds._

_ "...I do not remember."_

_ I can't keep the skepticism out of my voice. "You don't remember?!"_

_ "Ah, what are you doing?" My friend speaks up for the first time in a while. _

_ "Getting answers. I've had too many questions for too long." I reply, rather shortly, before turning back to the white spirit. "You don't remember? Why should I believe that?"_

_ "I do not expect you to believe me." It retorts, almost wistfully. "Indeed, we have presided over this land for untold centuries. Memories are powerful, but even they fade within time. Perhaps in my preceding life, I was a renowned architect, the man responsible for creating this paradise. Or perhaps I was a lowly criminal, thieving all that I desired for myself. Perhaps I was merely a citizen, an innocent bystander living blissfully unaware of the oncoming end. But as to who I truly was... that memory has long faded."_

_ "And who are we?"_

_ "You are each... a reincarnation." The spirit answers._

_ I'm not sure what to make of that, and apparently neither is my friend. "What does that mean?" He asks._

_ "All life is born from the light of the mountain. When life ends, it returns to the mountain and is reborn in a new form. It is a perfect cycle, such is life. _

_ "Or so we believed it to be. I know not the reason – indeed, none of us do – but the souls of those fallen in the war did not return to the mountain. They lingered, in the hellish blackness between life and ascension... or perhaps descension." The figure looks down upon me, and its voice now fills with hope. "And yet, your soul is very much that of a human, as is your friend's. The fact the you stand before us now... perhaps the mountain wishes to reclaim us at last, to begin the cycle anew."_

_ "Thank you." I reply, and I mean every word. I expect the vision to end there, but..._

_ "Um, I have one more question." My friend speaks up._

_ The spirit looks upon him. "Very well. What is it?"_

_ "...Does any of this matter?"_

_ Wait, what? Why would he ask that? I'm confused. "What do you mean? He just told us that we have to return the mountain."_

_ "That's not what I meant." He turns slightly toward me, then turns back to face the white-cloaked being. "I mean... did any of this have to happen? I mean, this place must have been beautiful. You do keep saying it was 'paradise'..." He stops; I've been with him long enough to know he's thinking of what to say next."I guess I'm just wondering... did it really have to end like this? I understand that you guys needed the ribbon, but did you really have to kill each other over it? You could have all worked together, found a new way to keep your land alive. Was all this war, all this death, really... necessary?"_

_ The spirit does not respond; it simply stares down at him. The two of them remain in their positions for a while, neither saying anything. I get the feeling that they really do want to say something, anything, to break the silence, but no matter how long they wait, nothing comes to them._

_ Ultimately, the spirit heaves a great sigh and turns its head away. It no longer stands straight, instead slouching over as if all its strength has drained. "...This land used to be beautiful." The white-cloaked figure slowly turns back toward us, but I can see at once that it is an entirely different being now. _

_ Its body is slumped over, and in its eyes I can see an overwhelming weariness. It feels almost fragile, as if the slightest touch will make it all fall apart. Just looking at its feebleness makes me feel overwhelmingly sad._

_ "Do you believe that humanity can find peace within itself?" The being continues slowly. Its deep voice has lost the resonance it used to carry, and it feels as though simply speaking requires more effort than it can give. "I have pondered that question for centuries, and yet I am no closer to an answer than I once was. I wish, with all of my being, that it is possible... _

_ "But I have seen far too much evidence to the contrary, far too many times. The answer to that question is my only desire... but I cannot even begin to piece that answer together." The spirit stares forlornly at my friend and I, and I can see a new emotion in its weary eyes._

_ Pleading. It needs to know the answer, no matter how terrible it is. I realize immediately and entirely that I cannot give an ambiguous answer; for the spirit's sake, I must be as definite as possible. But what should I say? Can peace ever truly be achieved? I want to say yes, but the spirit has a point. Even if is just a desert, this land was created by war. How many lives have been lost for this place to be the way it is now? How many of their bodies have my companion and I unknowingly walked over to reach this point? They must have strived for peace as well, and yet their efforts were all in vain. Their own greed destroyed them. How could anyone believe in peace after knowing all of that? _

_ In that moment, I know my answer._

_ "No," I say._

_ And I can feel myself break._

* * *

_ "I disagree."_

_ It doesn't register immediately, but that voice..._

_ "Partner?" I ask, my own voice quiet and fragile._

_ "I said, I disagree." In his eyes, I can a fire burning inside of him. Unlike me, unlike the spirit, he has not lost hope._

_ "Things... may not have worked out the way they should have for your land, and I'm sorry." He addresses the spirit. "But just because it didn't happen for you guys doesn't mean it can't happen for anyone. We all make mistakes, it's just part of being alive, but you can't let yourself get discouraged when that happens. You've gotta rally, to bounce back and keep on going, because it's only if you keep going that everything can get better._

_ "Maybe you're right, maybe there's no such thing as peace, but if all you do is think that way, you'll never really be able to find out. No matter how hard it is, you have to keep standing, and keep going. ALWAYS keep going."_

_ He's... he's right. What was I thinking? I was just about to give up on it all, but after that, how can I? I can feel myself begin to reform, and for the first time in a while, my own hope reignites within me. _

_ Similarly, the spirit revitalizes before our eyes. It stands up straight once more, and I can feel its majestic luster begin to relight. "Keep going...? Yes... yes... you are correct!" For the first time, its voice flows with excitement and triumph. With its doubts erased, at least for now, it looks down upon us. "Both of you, thank you. Perhaps that was not the answer I expected or wanted, but nonetheless it was the answer I needed. You have my deepest gratitude." To my shock – and, I imagine, my friend's – the spirit bows down low before us. I stutter idiotically, completely caught off guard, and my ally chuckles at the sight. _

_ The figure then straightens. "Now, go forth. Reject the destiny shown before you, and forge your own path!" The spirit lets out a resounding cry..._

* * *

_ Gah, it's cold! _That's my friend's first reaction to the temperature outside.

I laugh. Of course, I'm cold too, but I'm not about to give him the satisfaction. Besides, I'm too energetic to be cold.

We're here. We've reached the mountain. And if it's this cold out, we must be close to the top.

Our journey is almost complete.

_Don't forget. _I turn to him. _We're on the mountain. The goal we've strived for is closer than ever! You can't seriously let the cold distract you from that!_

That seems to do the trick. He stops shivering and stands up straight. _Yeah, you're right! What're we waiting for?_

_ Personally, I'm waiting for you. _I snark good-naturedly. Then I start running before he has a chance to retort. But that's okay. I can hear his footsteps in the snow. I know he's following me.

* * *

_Hey..._

He turns to face me. _Yeah?_

I'm not sure if this is wise, but I have to know. _Did you mean what you said back in the temple? All that stuff about how we shouldn't have had to do any of this?_

The question makes him stop, surprised. _Hey, come on. I was angry. I just needed to vent a little more._

_ You're a horrible liar. _I shake my head.

He seems a little wounded by that. _Don't try to say you disagree with me. I know you'd rather be living happily in a nice home than walking all the way across a desert._

_ I don't disagree with you. _I shake my head again. I'm not sure how to advance, and I think I'm starting to sound a little frustrated. _I just... well, I just feel a little insulted. _

_ I'm sorry, insulted?_

_ Yeah. I mean, I know you didn't intend it that way, but... _I trail off. Damn, this is too awkward. I shouldn't have brought it up.

He's not about to drop it, though. _But, what?_

I exhale, somewhat irritated, before continuing. _I feel like... like you were saying you'd rather be hanging out without me. _He looks struck, but I'm not done; words are pouring out of me now. _Look, I know that comes across as callous, but it's just something I've been thinking about for a while. I mean, I care about you a lot. That's why I've been trying to protect you through this whole thing. You're more than just a friend to me. When I look at you, I see a little brother, something I need to protect-_

_ Hey._

_ -And I just can't stand the thought of not knowing you-_

_ Hey!_

_ -I just don't know if you feel the same-_

_ **HEY! **_I finally hear him shout. I manage to compose myself before looking back at him. He looks... rather shocked, to be honest.

_You... think I'm like your brother? _His voice is trembling (with what, I'm not sure).

_Well, yeah. How could you not be? We've been through so much together._

At that, he leaps toward me and tackles me to the ground. It catches me by complete surprise, and I briefly think he's angry at me. But then I hear him laugh. It's a loud, high-pitched laugh, kind of like bells clanging. And it's definitely a happy one.

_I've always wanted a brother! This is awesome! _He yells joyously. His ecstatic voice echoes again and again through the cliffside. Happy that he's not angry with me, I laugh with him, our voices intertwining like music.

Eventually, he gets off me so I can stand up. _Hey, promise me something. _I urge.

_Yeah._

_ Promise me... promise me that no matter what happens when this is all over, you'll always remember me._

Without even thinking, he whips his long, flowing ribbon around me in an armless hug, much like I did to him long ago.

_Only if you promise to remember me._

It's an easy choice. _Of course I will._

_ Then there's your answer._

* * *

_No, no, no! Wake up! Please, wake up!_

Gah, it hurts all over... what just happened?

_Answer me, please!_

My vision's dim... and I can barely move. Is that my friend calling? I don't know. I'm just too tired. This snow's so soft... I'm sure no one will mind if I just take a quick nap...

_Please, please don't die! I don't want to do this alone!_

What's wrong with him? I'm just trying to sleep...

_DON"T DIE!_

Finally, I jolt back to reality. I don't get up yet – it hurts too much to move; I just lie there, thinking. What was that? Why was I lying there? I think back – we'd been walking through the mountain, and we'd come across this huge field strewn with husks of-

That's it.

It all comes screaming back to me then. The machines. They'd been flying around overhead, and we were trying to avoid being seen, but I was too slow, and one of them saw me... I groan, partly out of pain and partly out of self-reproach. How had I been so careless? At last I find the strength to sit up for a bit.

And then I'm tackled to the ground by a blubbering red-cloaked person who could only be-

_Oh God, oh God! I thought you were dead!_

My friend.

_Nnngh, he got me pretty good. _I reply, trying to sound better than I actually feel, which at the moment is less than optimal. _But I'm fine._

_ Pretty good?! You flew all the way across the field! You must have gotten thirty feet into the air! And your ribbon-! _He stops dead there, and the silence jars me enough that I immediately turn to him.

_My ribbon what? _I ask, not comprehending why he stopped.

_ ...Look behind you._

I do, unsure of what I'll see. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but what I do see shakes me more than I thought it ever would.

My ribbon has been cut. What used to be a long, majestic strip of crimson and gold fabric is now only about a quarter of its previous length. I don't know why, but looking at it feels me with such deep sadness that for a moment I completely forget everything else around me. I guess I always just figured it would always be a part of me. I thought it _was _a part of me. And now, just like that, it's gone, because of some random machine.

I feel my sorrow vanish as I flare up with something entirely new. I feel anger, no, _hatred._ Yes, that's right, hatred toward those _machines. _They've already done too much... they've preyed on us, destroyed our home, taken our lives and our ribbons. Now, they've taken my ribbon, the ribbon that's been part of me since the beginning of this journey, for some damn war that ended centuries ago.

No more.

_Come on._ I begin to walk once more, anger pumping through me and deadening the pain from my flight.

My friend watches me, worried. _Are you sure you're up for this? _

I think back to all that I've seen. All the pain and death and ruin those creatures have rained down, and I embrace it, allowing those painful memories to fill me with anger, anger for all that they've done to us. But I'm done with it.

_They won't beat me. They won't beat us. __**I won't let them.**_

**And there you go. Stay tuned for the final chapter, "Apotheosis" hopefully coming soon!**

**Tomorrow's Hero, signing out.**


	7. Apotheosis

**Three weeks. That was way too long. I'm so sorry to everyone I kept waiting. I've had so much to do lately, and too little time. But it's almost over. With this chapter, and the upcoming epilogue, _Savior _has almost reached its conclusion. Thank you to everyone who supported me over the course of this story. Even if you didn't leave a review, knowing that you read it is reward enough for me. I hope I can continue to write stories that you will enjoy for a good long while.**

**Apotheosis**

_We're almost there! Don't give up!_

The mountain is so close now! I can see its glowing peak just above us now, through the howling blizzard. All we have to do is brave the storm a little longer, and climb up this hill, and then we'll finally be there!

But it's so cold...

My partner and I scream as a powerful gale strikes us, knocking us about and shredding our scarves down. Mine is already almost gone.

_Are you okay? _My friend shouts out to me. I can barely hear him through the wind. Why is this storm so powerful?

_I think so! _I half-lie. It's been too long a trek, and I can barely walk with the wind pushing me back. I don't know if I'll make it...

No, I can't think that way. I will make it! I **have **to!

Another gust pushes us the other way. I can see the last shreds of fabric floating away. My scarf is now gone, but I'm numb to the pain in my heart. In this cold, I'm numb to pretty much everything.

The mountain is still so far...

One final gust, and my friend's scarf is fully destroyed. I can barely see life flickering in his eyes. But he has to keep going. I don't care what happens to me, but I am not letting him fall here.

We continue to climb. My body is almost fully frozen, my cloak is covered with ice and snow, and I can feel myself fading in and out of consciousness. I've never felt this way before, and it terrifies me. Am I really... going to die?

More lightning and thunder. One final blast of wind... and then the blizzard ceases. It's still so cold, **I'm **still so cold, but the wind is no longer pushing so hard. For once, a lucky break.

_Hey..._

The voice is so quiet I think at first I'm just hearing things. But I'm not; my friend is speaking again.

_What's up? _I respond.

_I think... I think I'm not gonna make it. _

I'm so blindsided I nearly stop walking right there.

_Look, just... hear me out for a sec, okay? _He stops me before I can say anything. He continues, taking my silence as acceptance. _Those pictures that white thing showed us... I don't think we're supposed to change them. I think... this is the last stop for me._

_ No! _I shout, as loudly as my failing voice will allow me. _How... how can you even say that?! After we've been through so much?! We've been together this whole way, and now you're just giving up?! Hell no! I'm getting to the top of that mountain, and you'll be right there with me!_

He inhales softly a few times. Is he chuckling? _Right there... that's why you're gonna make it. You're the... the strongest person I've ever met. Even when things look like they're at their worst, you always try to pull through, and then you always do. I... I'll never be strong like that. _

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Those words... I can't even begin to accept them. _What... what are you saying? What about what you said to me and the spirit in the tower?! About how you always had to keep standing, and keep going? You think I could've come up with that?! I agreed with the spirit! I was literally just about to give up on everything when you spoke up! What you said back there... you didn't just save the spirit! You saved _**_me_**_! _

_ And now you're just giving up?! No! You have to keep going!_

He stops walking and turns to face me. His cloak is so covered in ice it's practically translucent. And his eyes... they've almost completely faded.

_That was good advice, wasn't it...? I thought so, too. I was... kinda surprised I came up with all of that. _He makes that soft, breathy chuckle again before continuing. _But... there was one thing I was wrong about... _

_ Sometimes... you just can't keep going. Sometimes, you hit your limit. And then... what do you do then?_

I respond. _You... find another way, right?_

He ponders that for a bit. _...Another way? To where? Look..._He turns to where the mountain is and I turn with him to see...

Nothing.

The glowing peak... it's gone. The clouds have completely swallowed it, hidden it from view.

_No... _I whisper. I can't be gone. No... no, it has to be there. It HAS to be! If it's gone, then, then... what was the point of all of this?!

_This is... my limit. _He whispers. His voice is filled with sorrow, and regret, and... what is that... satisfaction? _You can't keep going if there's nowhere else to go... So keep going, for me now. I know... I know that you can keep standing... until... it's... over..._

His eyes finally blink out, and his body falls forward, enveloped by the snow.

I can't breathe. This... this can't be happening. I want so badly to scream, to let out all of the sadness and confusion and anger and everything else within me. But my voice is frozen.

I can't lose him. I only made it this far so I could see him reach the top. What... what am I supposed to do now...?

Answer me... damn it...

ANSWER ME!

I don't even feel myself fall...

* * *

My friend... you were wise. Wiser than even you knew.

But you were wrong. About yourself, and about me.

You were not weak. You were strong, strong enough to keep me going when I could see no hope in our future. It was only because of you that I made it this far.

And I am not strong. I needed you. I needed you _far _more than you could have ever needed me.

But I couldn't save you... I couldn't even save myself.

And you were wrong about one final thing.

I couldn't keep standing.

I couldn't keep going. For you, or for me.

I failed you...

…

Our journey ends here.

* * *

_…_

_ "… len..."_

_ "...ndeed..."_

_ "...will be our next action?..."_

_ …_

_ ...Wait..._

_ Are those... voices? Who's talking?_

_ I try to look up, but my body won't move. I can't even twitch. It's like I'm..._

_ Frozen._

_ Of course._

_ It all surges back in that instant. The mountain. The blizzard. Slowly freezing to death. Watching him fall, lifeless..._

_ Not for the first time, I feel empty._

_ "Look up, child." A voice rips through the void. It's high-pitched and sounds like a clanging bell. Not a voice I've ever heard before._

_ Look up? I can't look up. I can't even open my mouth to tell it that._

_ "I said, look up." The voice repeats with an impatient edge._

_ "Calm down." Another voice replies. This one is deeper, and sounds more feminine. "Anger will not make it act. Not in this state."_

_ "Indeed." Another feminine voice, this one much softer, chimes in. "The fact that its soul even exists now is unprecedented. It is in no state to act."_

_ "Perhaps we should assist it." A masculine, aged-sounding voice speaks up._

_ "Very well." The first voice answers. _

_ I listen to this exchange, not quite understanding what's going on, when suddenly I feel something tug upwards on my entire body. To my alarm, my frozen body is lifted slowly into the air, dangling like a puppet on a lonely string. My head is lifted by a firm but gentle tugging, and I can see at last the figures speaking about me._

_ White cloaks._

_ Six of them... six? I thought there was only..._

_ It hits me like a falling stone._

_ There were six shrines... the temple, the bridge, the factory, the crevice, the underground tunnel, and the tower. And there are six white figures. One for each shrine. All this time I'd thought it was the same being each time. I hadn't even considered this..._

_ "It seems to understand the truth now." The being that spoke first observes. "What exactly happened to it?" _

_ "It was climbing the mountain, correct?" The third voice answers. "With another."_

_ "The guardians struck and destroyed its cloth." The fourth voice adds. "And it froze to death in a blizzard."_

_ "How tragic." The first voice muses. This guy's really starting to make me angry. _

_ "Perhaps we should aid it." The second voice offers. Aid me? What does that mean?_

_ Apparently I'm not the only one who's curious. "Why do you suggest that action?" The third asks._

_ "This traveler has endured too much." The second answers, voice tinged with regret. "So long ago, our actions destroyed our land, and killed far too many. If he truly does possess the soul of one of the fallen, then the journey he has embarked on is of our own making. We owe him a means to reach the end."_

_ "I concur wholeheartedly." The fourth replies. "Furthermore, if this young one returns to the mountain, the cycle's continuation may at last begin. We could learn from our past mistakes, and rebuild our kingdom. If he could spark that rebirth, then we have no excuse to abandon him." _

_ The other four all look at each other and contemplate this silently. As for me, I can feel something begin to grow within me. Is this... hope? Yes, it must be! If they really do choose to help me, then I can still reach the end. It won't all be in vain..._

_ "...The cycle?" This time it's the first speaking. He sounds... angry. "Rebirth? The mountain?! What has the mountain **ever **done for us?!" Oh, no... _

_ "When we were at war with ourselves, when we were killing our own kind, when we were cast into limbo for eternity to reflect on our deeds, did the mountain ever do ANYTHING for us?! The mountain has failed us time and time again! We have prayed for salvation, damnation, **anything**, for centuries! _

_ "And we have received NOTHING! There is no cycle, and no salvation! Our land is gone, gone forever! The mountain has done nothing for us, so we should do nothing for it!" _

_ I can't believe my ears. Just a minute ago this was all going so well! And now..., am I really going to die?_

_ "...Nothing?"_

_ Everyone turns to the left to look at the sixth spirit, the one on the end. That spirit strides forward, and bends down to look me in the eyes._

_ "Hello again, brave one."_

_ It's like an electrical current's just been run into my ear._

_ "You... from the... tower..." My voice is so quiet even I can barely hear it, but the spirit seems to understand me just fine. _

_ "Do not fear. I shall not permit them to harm you." It whispers to me, then turns to face its brethren. "We have received nothing?"_

_ "Nothing." The first spits. "We have been abandoned. Any fool could see that. The mountain has granted us no rescue over these long centuries, and now it sees fit to send us a child? The idea alone is idiotic."_

_ "Then what do you suggest that we do?" The sixth's voice is dangerously calm now; it's barely holding back rage. Apparently I'm not the only one who noticed; the other spirits all look uneasy, and even the first seems nervous._

_ The first spirit tries to compose itself. "I will not be expected to entertain such a farce. This being is not of the mountain. The mountain could not be bothered to show us the way, much less with a child. I see no reason to assist it."_

_ The sixth moves so quickly I don't even see it. A loud CRACK echoes through the ether, and the other four spirits yell in shock. All of a sudden the first is lying on the ground, moaning in pain, and the sixth..._

_ It's mad. Madder than I've ever seen it. Even my friend didn't make it this angry._

_ "NO REASON!" The sixth explodes, and the others shrink back in terror. "You see no reason to help a traveler who froze to death in the icy winds?! You are LESS than a fool! He may be a child, but he holds greater potential than any of us! Certainly, he holds more than you! This boy and his friend were created to live and sow the seeds of this land's bright future, and with our power, they can! Who are you to defy him that?"_

_ The other four figures watch him in awe, quietly speaking amongst each other. He must be getting through to them! The first slowly rises up again. "Do not be so quick to insult me." He retorts, but I can tell he's trying to sound braver than he actually is right now. "You claim that this child truly is born of the mountain? I see no evidence to support that claim."_

_ "I am afraid he is correct." The fifth spirit speaks up for the first time. Its voice is quiet, almost unhearable, and child-like in its softness. "Moreover, you have seen the fate of this traveler's journey. We all have. It was to perish in the snow, alongside its companion. Now that it has met its fate, for what reason should we assist it further?"_

_ "Because it bears our burden." The sixth answers immediately. The other spirits look upon him with confusion. "Observe." The spirit leans down to look me in the eye once again, and its eyes begin to glow with a soft green light. _

_ "I am sorry." It whispers._

* * *

_ The earth ignites around me. I lie face-down on the ground, unable to move or even lift my head. All I can do is listen. _

_ The flames light up the midnight and draw out the screams of the injured and dying. Buildings fall to rubble around me, crushing and killing countless lives. A loud mechanical roar rips through the chaos, accompanied by several more just like it. The machines are fighting. People sob all around me, adults and children alike. My body feels like it's on fire. Maybe it is. _

_ I have to get out of here._

_ With all of my strength, I'm able to lift my head. A loud metallic tearing sound echoes painfully through the city. The front half of a machine tumbles to the ground and explodes. A massive fireball expands outward, searing a crowd of innocent victims._

_ And one of them is me._

_ Why did this have to happen?..._

* * *

_ And then it's over. I snap back to the white void, breathing heavily. In front of me, the six spirits are all on the ground, a couple of them moaning in pain, a few of them sobbing hopelessly, and one lying deathly still._

_ Slowly and painfully, the sixth rises once more. "Do you understand now? This child bears a burden no other person should have to bear. He remembers every life lost to the war, every hateful curse upon the land, and all of the pain and sorrow brought about by our foolishness. And yet he still continued, pressing onward until he could go no further. If not for the storm... I believe he truly would have continued until he reached the mountain. Knowing all of this, will you still deny him? Will you still refuse to see what lies in front of you? This child may have perished as was written, but now we must decide his final fate. _

_ "And if he truly is one of the mountain, we must guide him, so that he may return and continue the cycle anew."_

_ No one speaks for a while after that. The other five spirits are all still dealing with what they've experienced, the sixth is watching them closely, and me, well, I'm still frozen. Still, it gives me some time to think about all that's happened. God, I feel so tired... Ever since I woke up it's been a whirlwind of hope and despair and sadness and anger. Is emotional whiplash a real thing? _

_ Whatever. For the first time in a good long while, I feel a little hopeful. I still don't know what the spirits are going to decide with me, but if this one's on my side, then I'm pretty sure my chances are good. I'm still steeling myself for the worst, but I think it'll all be okay. _

_ Well, not all okay. If they do bring me back to life, then what'll happen to my friend? If he died before me, then has he already been by here? Was the spirit able to convince the others to let him by, as well? It seems pretty farfetched, but if that's not the case then that means he's... gone._

_ The thought terrifies me more than anything else I've encountered. Even the machines and their fearsome glowing eyes are nothing compared to this. Ever since we met at that bridge so long ago... how long has it been? It feels like it's been weeks, maybe months, but now that I think about it, the sun's rarely not been up, so it couldn't be that long... has it really only been a few days? I haven't really been focusing on time, but a few days seems way too short. Then again, if he's gone... then it really doesn't matter how long it's been. I wasn't kidding when I said he was like a little brother to me, or when I said I was scared he'd get hurt; I don't think I've ever said anything more honest. What could have happened to him? The sixth said that the souls of the dead have been in purgatory ever since the war... could he have gone back there? Or worse, the first spirit said he didn't want to help me... if they've met my friend, could he still be in the void with us? Did they just leave him here forever? Or could they have... destroyed him? If he's really gone, then is there even a point to this? I've only been going because I wanted to keep him safe. I don't know if I can finish this without him... I don't even know if I want to..._

_ "Yes." The voice punches through my thoughts and I'm pulled rather reluctantly back to reality. The spirits all seem to have recovered, and they've reformed their neat line (except the sixth, who still stands between them and me. I can't help but feel grateful at that). I think that was the first's voice... wasn't it? Then that means-_

_ "You were right." The voice repeats. As I thought, it's definitely the first, but his voice is different now; it lacks the self-righteous confidence it used to bear. Now it sounds remorseful and broken. "I was foolish. I refused to see what should have been indisputable. This child... this child bears a cross no one but us should bear. If that is the case, then our only option truly is to help it return. If it truly is one of the mountain, then perhaps it CAN begin the cycle anew."_

_ Seriously?! This is unbelievable!_

_ "Good, good." The sixth replies, quite content with the outcome. "Any other opinions?"_

_ "My opinion has not changed." The second speaks once more._

_ "Nor has mine." The fourth chimes in._

_ "I believe that we should assist it – assist him." The third corrects itself._

_ "...Shall we, then?" The fifth whispers._

_ "Of course!" The sixth replies enthusiastically. It turns to me one last time and looks me in the eyes. "Are you ready to go forth?"_

_ Yes! Yes, of course I'm ready! I have to finish this!_

_ "One final piece of information." The sixth adds, its voice brimming with excitement and joy. "Your friend is alive."_

_ What? _

_ What?!_

_ He's alive?! But how?_

_ "He is alive." The spirit repeats. "He waits for you. Find him, and walk along to the end with him at your side." With that, it straightens back up and glides back into line with the other five._

_ "Now then... traveler!" The first shouts. "You have walked along the wheel of fate, and it has delivered you to your end!"_

_ "But your story has not yet completed!" The second continues. "You have one final chapter to live!"_

_ "So rise up!" Now the third. "Cast off your fears and losses and sprint onwards!"_

_ "Alone you do not possess the power to triumph!" And now the fourth. "But do not despair! We shall grant you the power to do so!"_

_ "...And we will continue to aid all others who will walk along your path..." That's the fifth._

_ "So go forth! Gather the strength that you have gained on this journey, and let it guide your path to your final destination!" The sixth finishes, voice filled with pride. "Know that you are not alone, for your ally awaits you! Go to him, and walk alongside him to the end that you and you alone will create!"_

_ At that, all six spirits begin to sing, their voices all combining to create a beautiful symphony. My body begins to glow... and in one motion, my scarf regrows fully! I feel a huge rush of energy surge through me. _

_ What was I even afraid of? Not being strong enough? Letting myself down? My friend said that I had to keep going, that I was strong... What would he think if he saw me now? He'd probably be so ashamed of me._

_ Well, that changes now. I'm not going to doubt myself ever again. There's always a light at the end of the tunnel, and I'm gonna shoot right for it, starting now!_

_ With all of my strength, I push off the ground and soar straight up into the storm. Thunder booms and lightning crackles around me, but I pay it no mind. Machines swoop in and out of my view, roaring furiously, but they're nowhere near as fast as me. Looking ahead, I can see out the other side of the storm. A beautiful white light shines ahead of me... is that where my friend is waiting? Yes, it has to be. I'm so close now..._

_ With a final, determined shout I pierce through the clouds and into the light..._

* * *

...And it is beautiful.

Everywhere I look takes my breath away. The way the mountains pierce up through the clouds and scrape the lapis-colored sky. The way the sun peeks out shyly over the mountaintops, casting white light over all that it sees. The way the clouds spread out below me like a fluffy white ocean, as two massive cloth whales arc out from it. This is it. This is the mountain's peak, the place we've traveled so far to reach. I'm here.

And I'm not alone.

_Hey! _My heart stops when I hear that voice. Frantically, I whirl around looking for the source of the voice. Just off in the distance... is it.. yes!

It's him! It's him! He's here! He's really here!

_Don't just float there! Come on! First one to the top wins! _He shouts with his constant bravado. I've missed that so much. We weren't even apart for long, right? We couldn't have been with the spirits for that long, and yet... it's like I haven't seen him in years. Seeing him now, I've never felt happier. I don't think I ever _will _feel happier.

I love him. We've been through so much together, and I don't even know his name and he doesn't know mine, but I don't care about any of that. He's my brother, and I swear I will never, ever let anything separate us again, in this life or any other.

He starts to fly away, and with a wild cry of joy, I'm right behind him.

* * *

We reach the end at the exact same time. The two of us strike the pure white sand and tumble head over heels before skidding to a stop side by side. We don't get up right away; we just lie there, laughing loud and long and thanking the stars for the fact that we're still together. I get up first, and as always he's right behind me. The two of us stare into the mountain's light, neither of us daring to say anything. It's scary, sure, but the light... it's so welcoming. This is not a light meant to harm, it's a beacon. It was always a beacon. A sign of hope and determination even in the darkest times. A way to show the route home.

It's time for us to go home.

_I feel like... we should say some words. _My friend looks at me expectantly.

I turn to face him, then I just look at him for a while before speaking. The words come straight from my heart. _I remember when I first met you. You were like a skittish little kid. When I came over to greet you, you freaked out. _I laugh a little before continuing. _But still, you were somebody, and I was so glad to see you. I thought I was all alone, that I'd have to do get all the way here on my own. But then I saw you, and I wasn't scared anymore. I was so happy, because I had a friend that I could call my own._

_ I won't say it's always been easy being with you, or even fun. I know you freaked me out pretty badly once or twice, but I think that's part of why I came to like you so much. You were like a little brother, someone to guide and protect and laugh with, and I enjoyed that. _

_ You helped me so much, you know. Back at the tower, when we were asked if this land could find peace, I said no, and... I could feel myself shatter inside. It was like I'd just given up on everything. But you never gave up, and you never let me give up either. You weren't just some kid brother I had to watch over all the time, not anymore. You were strong, strong enough to keep standing in despair and pull me back up. Until then, you were just my traveling buddy, someone to keep me sane during this whole thing. But then, when you showed me how to keep going, you became more than that. You weren't just a partner or even a brother anymore._

Behind my mask, I can feel my eyes water. But I can't cry, not yet. I have to get through this first.

_ You were a savior. You were my savior. _

Then it all breaks open. Tears begin to flow in torrents from my eye holes and down my mask. I fall to my knees as loud sobs wrack my entire body. I... I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore.

But then he's there. My friend, no, my _brother_, falls to his knees and wraps his long scarf around me. In shock, I realize that he's crying, too. Tears run in thin lines down his mask and drip down onto the sand beneath us. I wrap my scarf around him, and we just stay there, holding each other and crying. I don't know how long we're there for. I don't care. He's here, and that's the only thing that matters to me. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I'm at ease.

Finally, I stand back up, trying to keep our scarves from unwrapping. I'm almost done. _I don't know what your name is or was, or who you used to be, but I couldn't care less about any of that. All I care about is that during this messed-up journey through a dead land, you were there. Through the best parts and through the worst, you never left my side, not even once. I have no words to tell you how much that means to me, and how much you mean to me._

_ I love you, brother. I love you._

He just stares at me once I'm done, trying to take all of that in. Fresh tears begin to flow from his eyes, but he stays upright this time. _You... you don't know how that makes me feel. The fact that you stayed with me even when I was a total idiot... you could've just abandoned me and kept going, but you stayed. You let me follow you and get to know you, and you tried to get to know me, too. _

_ I wouldn't change a thing._

I smirk. _Not even freezing to death?_

_ Not even that. _

The two of us continue our embrace for a little longer. We've said all we need to say. Now it's time to go.

_One thing left to do. _I turn to him. _You ready?_

He turns back to me. _Let's live it up when we get there, okay?_

_ We'll party every night. _I laugh.

_Sounds like fun._

_ It really does._

And then we walk, side by side.

With every step, I think back. I remember waking up in the desert and sliding along the dunes... gliding across the bridge of ribbons... flying through the air with the kite creatures... soaring through the ruins, the sand set alight by the setting sun... getting to swim around the tower with the cloth whale... and soaring around the mountain tops with the end in sight.

But most of all, I think of him. When we met, he was a complete stranger. Now, I'd die before having to live without him. He became my ally, my companion, and my friend.

But most of all, he became my brother.

And as we at last step into the light, I know with absolute certainty that we will see each other again.

Our bond will never die.

**There we go. Now it's just the epilogue, and we're done.**

**Read and review, please!**

**Tomorrow's Hero, signing out.**


	8. We Were Born For This

**Finally, it's done! Man, this took way too long to write, but I'd like to thank everyone who stuck it through to the end. You have no idea how much that means to me.**

**Writing this has taught me a few things about myself, too. Not all of them are good, I'm afraid, but such is life. I'd really like to continue writing, for as long as I can. I don't know how long it'll take, but I've got an idea forming already. Just gotta plan it out. It may take a while, but it's coming, I promise.**

**Now then, enjoy the epilogue of _Savior._**

**We Were Born for This**

I don't know how long it's been since my brother and I finished our journey. Honestly, where we are I'm not really sure time even exists. The spirit said that when the land was destroyed, the people were sent into limbo, a space between heaven and hell. I'm assuming that's what that white void was. I'm not sure what hell is like, but I know with absolute certainty that this place could never be called hell.

Which can only mean this is heaven.

I couldn't describe this place if I wanted to. It defies all dreams and expectations in every way. It is everything that anyone anywhere has imagined it to be and so, so much more. The spirit said that the land that they built was paradise, but even if that land existed for an eternity, it could never even hope to approach the beauty of this world. This, and this alone, is the one true paradise.

And yes, my brother is still here. He was there by my side when we walked into the mountain's light, and when we emerged into this glorious world, he was still right there. He hadn't left my side for a second. And we're still together now. We spend every day exploring this plane, finding new, more exciting discoveries every day. We talk a lot, too. We both remember everything now; our pasts and our names have finally been regranted unto us, and we've regained our former shapes, the ones we had when we were still alive. There's not a thing we don't talk about, because we want to know as much about each other as we possibly can.

It's still pretty empty here, though. We were the first two to arrive, but it's only a matter of time before more come. And they are coming; we watch them every day, seeing every misstep they make and every milestone they achieve. The journey is still long and hard; that hasn't changed, and whether they travel alone or with companions, they always fall down at least once.

But they get back up. Every one, without fail, always gets back up. And they keep going, striving for the goal that awaits them at the mountain. Some of them are very, very close now. It's only a matter of time before they arrive. When they do, they'll become our new friends, our new brothers and sisters. They'll live among us until the day that they've all returned, and then, if the spirits weren't wrong, the mountain will grant us new life, a new chance to try again. To find a better way. Perhaps one day, the spirits will return as well, freed at last from their long imprisonment.

But spirit or traveler, one thing is constant.

We will accept them with open arms.

**All done. Please leave a review on the way out.**

**Tomorrow's Hero, signing out.**


End file.
